


共犯

by Katealter



Category: Astrologian - Fandom, Dark Kinght - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, Paladin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 我以为我忍受这一切，我以为我可以承担所有的罪孽





	1. 前奏

**Author's Note:**

> 占星X黑骑士

焦灼的气息以及不断涌起汇聚于腹下的快感突然断了——取代那种热血贲张的快感是骨断筋折的剧痛。

耳畔列车车轴的声音响着，此外是一片如时间停止一般的寂静。

暗黑骑士吃力的微微睁开了眼睛，眼前是暗淡铺满灰尘色的天花板还有伏在自己身上的人影。同样的姿势的来人，同样的面孔，浑身散发的气息却与刚才截然不同。

脑后一阵灼热，带着浓烈腥味的液体伴不断的涌了出来，那是再熟悉不过的血的味道。

“梦醒了吗，我的暗黑骑士，”带着一丝戏谑的嘲弄，身上人影的声音忽远忽近的飘荡着，“你所感知的是你最渴望的美梦，现在，已经结束了。”

“你不是……”眼前这个人不是他所熟识的占星术士！暗黑骑士的心沉了下去。

“没错，除了你，大家都死了哦，包括你最喜欢的这张脸，”再熟悉不过的俊美的面孔却缠绕着一层氤氲的雾气，“啧，说起来，接下魔列车致命一击的你脑袋也破了一个很大的洞呢，如果不是碰触到了我，大概也死了吧？”

“你……你是谁！？”他拼命的挤压着喉咙，使自己发出了干涩的声音。

“幽灵，被诅咒束缚在列车之上的幽灵哟，我只不过幻化成了你喜欢的人的样子，”占星术士裂开嘴，冲他微微一笑，“不必惊慌，你身上要害之处的血我已经止住了。接下来要做的事情，我相信你也会喜欢呢。”

！？？？

此刻暗黑骑士才注意到自己的双手被结结实实的缠满了绷带绑在身体两侧，而双腿却以很奇怪的姿势屈起打开半悬挂在从天花板上延展而下的绳索之上。下身的冷意让他不适的皱了皱眉。

“别动，难得我把绷带绑那么漂亮，乱扭的话就不好看了，你的手脚都在列车的攻击下骨折了。”占星术士眯起眼睛，以一种观赏自己作品的眼神洗洗的打量着，那样的视线仿佛方才被舔舐全身的舌叶一般，让还没有从最初甘美的交欢中醒过来的暗黑骑士身体颤抖了一下。

“哦呀，只是这样看，就感觉到了快乐吗？”

“呃！”

占星术士微凉的手指突然入侵进那个原本用来排泄的甬道，异物的进入让黑骑本能的想要蜷缩身体挤掉它，但是有力的手指却并没有犹豫长驱直入，并且还在他没有反应过来的时候增加了一根。

“这生涩的反应真可爱，是时候告诉你被人侵犯是多么愉快的事情了哟，”男人边用灵活的手指在他体内摸索着什么，另一只腾空的手里出现了一张卡牌，他看了一下微微一笑，随后贴在了自己的手背上，“刚好有增强能力的太阳神卡哦，接下来要做的事情可能会让你舒服的哭泣呢。”

在体内戳刺的手指让他感觉到了一阵阵刺痛，但是不仅止于此。突然一阵尖锐疼痛让身体战栗了起来，尽管疼痛难忍，垂于股间之物却变得坚硬甚至开始渗出了液体，打湿了那还在不断侵犯着身体的手指。

“呜呜……”说不出话，黑骑只能发出简单的音节。

“是这个地方吗？只靠后面就能有感觉，你真有禀赋。”如此夸奖着，淫猥手指又一次戳刺的那只要碰触就感觉要融化的地方，“不知道如果这张脸的主人知道你原来这么淫乱会做何感想呢！比起上自己，最喜欢的男人居然更喜欢被人捅坏……像这样……”

“住口！你住口！啊……不要碰！”咬牙切齿说出口的话，却带着情色的叹息，不但不像拒绝反而更像祈怜。张开着无法动弹的双腿，任由对方玩弄着隐秘的地方甚至还起了反应，这实在是太下流了。明明之前占星坐到自己身上摇摆身体时候都没有这样强烈的快感。

“啊哈，那么接下来——”昏暗的光线里，他只看到男人冲他邪魅一笑。

“呃啊啊啊！”尚未完全扩张的肌肉被膨胀的楔子深深的顶入，撕裂的疼痛让暗黑骑士发出了痛楚的悲鸣，很快，入侵的楔子开始有力的顶撞某一个令身体酥麻到脱力的地方。粘膜撕裂的疼痛伴随着高热，一波浓烈于一波的快感让暗黑骑士再也说不出完整的话。

就在他靠着后面的冲击快要达到高潮，强烈的射精感几乎让他失去神智的那一刹那，伏于身上的男人轻轻的凑到他耳边说话了。

“我曾经被车厢内的幽灵以这样的方式夺走了身体……如果没有替代品出现我就无法得到自由。现在你的身体就归我了，而你就留在这等待下一个误入这里的人吧。那么，再见啦，可爱的暗黑骑士。”

——魔列车，传说只要遇到列车幽灵就会得到你想要的一切，即使是求而不得的爱。然而并没有得到验证。

…… ……  
“你回来啦？暗黑骑士。”  
“是的，我回来了，就我一个人活着回来呢，嘻嘻。”


	2. 前奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑士X黑骑

黑暗永远与白昼相生相伴。然而在这永远都是一片幽蓝色的颜色里，却永远也不会有天亮的那一刻。即便车厢之内寝具一应俱全，但车门打不开，开启的车窗也被看不见的力量所封锁了。

“我曾经被车厢内的幽灵以这样的方式夺走了身体……如果没有替代品出现我就无法得到自由。现在你的身体就归我了，而你就留在这等待下一个误入这里的人吧。那么，再见啦，可爱的暗黑骑士。”

离去的人用黑骑的身体微笑着对他做了个飞吻的动作，然后从窗户一跃而出再不见踪影。原本关于伙伴们的记忆已经随着身体的失去彻彻底底的想不起来了。如今的黑骑只记得那个失去身体的瞬间发生的事情，以及自己已经变成了虽然有看起来像样的肉体，但仅能在车厢之内活动的幽灵。

如果没有下一个人的到来，就会永远的滞留在这里。

“可是我不甘心，我想要夺回我自己的一切。”就算这样想着，叫喊着，置身在闭锁的车厢里什么也做不到。除了躺在床上仰望着那一片永远在倒退的树林，聆听着车轴摩擦轨道所发出声响，便什么都做不了了。

门被推开了。一股冷冽带着清新的气息让室内凝滞的气流微微的转动起来。

（是误入这里的新闯入者！我有救了！）他微微有些兴奋的坐起身准备迎接。

骤然，他怔住了。

来者是一位骑士——银白色的甲胄，微微泛着淡蓝的剑盾。尚未戴头盔的骑士长发垂肩，黑发下的面孔让黑骑再也移不开眼睛。那张脸！那不就是他自己的身体吗！

离去之前钻入他身体的明明是一个占星术士，为什么这个人却以骑士的姿态出现在自己的面前。甚至还在对他展露出了笑容。

“好久不见，暗黑骑士，你果然在这里呢。”骑士的声音冷的听不出任何情绪。

“混蛋，把身体还给我！”他扑了上去，和预想的不一样，骑士以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抬起了脚踹中了黑骑的胸口。失去了力量的黑骑落回了床铺之上。

“这么久没见，你还是这么热情，”骑士不紧不慢的向他走去，金属甲胄摩擦发出了轻响，“正好，我也打算对你以礼相待。”

双手一下被冰冷的手甲钳制住。双腿也被强行分开，夹住了骑士的身体。

“知道吗，那天跟你做完，我虽然得到了你的身体，可是，这里——”说着，骑士撩开了甲胄的前摆，“无论和多少男人或者女人亲密接触，我都无法得到快感。”

“哈哈……哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”这是什么可笑的理由。黑骑不禁笑出了声，但是笑到一半身体却僵住了。下身薄薄的衬裤不知何时被撕开了一条口子，冰冷的覆盖着手甲的手指已经钻入了隐秘之处，冷冽给身体带来的本能反应让他颤抖了一下，却使得想要挤压排出的手指越陷越深。轻微的异物入侵所带来的疼痛让黑骑再也笑不出来了。

“哦？虽然只是实体化的幽灵，但也会有感觉，真是有趣极了，”明明是自己的面孔，此刻却冷漠的像寒冰一样的音调从那张嘴里倾吐而出，“把人类的欲望还给我，幽灵并不需要这种多余的东西。”

“呃！滚……”黑骑想破口大骂但是刚要张嘴，突然抽离的手甲再次侵入体内，恰到好处的撞在了一个令身体都开始战栗的地方，“放开我！呜呜……”

骑士的眼底露出了一抹惊愕的神色，很快他笑了。

“看来，上次是我的错，没有让你彻底沦落成欲望的饥兽，所以我才会变成这样。”手指并没有如黑骑所愿停止进攻，甚至冰凉的粗大异物扩张感又增加了一倍。已经变得柔软的后穴很轻易的吞入了第二根手指，包裹着金属的指尖有力的进攻着让黑骑彻底失去反抗能力的地方。身下的这具身体已经不再胡乱扭动，打开的双腿的他甚至开始迎合着冲击所带来的愉快。藏于体内深处沉睡的奇异快感一旦被唤醒，就完全无法制止。

就算心里拼命抗拒着不断体内升腾起的快感，身体却对没有爱抚的侵犯做出了最忠实的反应。这具幽灵所特有的实体化“身体”敏感程度已经超乎了他的想象。腿间之物仅仅因为体内异物的冲撞就完全的勃起，不停流淌的体液甚至沾湿了骑士覆着着金属甲胄的手掌。

比起强烈的快感，更多的是耻辱，尤其在一个只有一面之缘的人面前露出了贪婪而饥渴的本性。灼热的触感让黑骑的身体战栗不已，虽然除了撕裂的裤子，贴身的衣物尚且没有退去，汗水打湿布料而带来的的紧缚感更令他胀痛的欲望兴奋不已。

救我……谁来……谁来救救我！

明知道不可能有任何人会来到这个地方还是下意识的想要求救。可是，甜美到几乎让人想要索取更多的快乐不断的冲击的渐渐混沌的头脑。眼泪流了下来，为了防止溢出淫乱的喘息而紧紧咬住的双唇已经流出了鲜血。

“为什么要哭呢，”骑士灼热甚至滚烫的舌叶舔舐去了黑骑眼角的泪水，乌黑的长发落了下来，同样也是冰凉的，“为什么要抗拒我？你喜欢我，所以才会有感觉，不是吗”

我喜欢的不是你啊，至少不是眼前的你。

“呵……”仿佛看透了黑骑在想什么，骑士张开了口轻咬着他的耳壳，热气倾吐的轻柔感让他又颤抖了起来，下体变得更加潮濡。

“我就再告诉你一件事吧，魔列车里的幽灵虽然存在的年岁各有不同，只有那个幽灵生前都深深的爱过那个人，才会被幽灵夺走身体。只不过如今成为幽灵的你，已经忘记了这件事。”

“啊……”没等黑骑反应过来，吻已经落在了他的双唇之上。骑士毫不犹豫的将舌叶探入了其中与他缠绕在了一起。

眼前的人睁着与黑骑自己一模一样的眼角，深深的印着他的面孔，那是一种几乎要将自己吞噬殆尽的眼神。

就在那一个瞬间，骑士坚挺的欲望侵入了他的体内。

“呜啊啊啊啊……”有什么东西，在快感肆意攀爬缠绕住身体的时候破碎了。

『求你不要扔下我，求你了。』

『我什么都可以做！即使……即使成为你泄欲的工具。』

『为什么要这样对我！我已经变强了，不是吗……我已经是独当一面的骑士了！』

『如果我可以成为你……如果可以……那我……就……』

分踏而至的记忆碎片被灌入了黑骑的头脑之中，他惊愕的看着眼前冲他微笑的骑士。

“取回性欲什么的当然是骗人的。回来找你只是因为我爱你，但是无论何时何地你都从来不看我，也不喜欢我。所以我夺走你的一切，让你永远都留在这里，留在这魔列车上，这样你永远都离不开我。唯有你爱上我我才会真正死去，而你才可以得到自由哦。”


End file.
